The present disclosure relates generally to secure resource access and, more particularly, to systems and methods for policy-based network access of secure resources associated with an organization from personal user devices.
Corporations and other organizations often find it beneficial to provide their employees with remote access to internal resources from desktops, laptops, mobile phones, tablets, and other personal and corporate devices. Opening up an enterprise network to external access, whether by virtual private network (VPN) or other means, however, exposes the network to additional security risks, particularly if the network is accessed by personal devices over which an organization does not have full control. On the other side, device users are wary of having their employers exert control over their personal devices, even if in a limited fashion, in order to allow remote access to an enterprise network.